In recent years, it has become desirable for a display system, such as a display system in virtual reality application, to be positioned closely to the eyes. Since such display system is worn on the user's face, it should be light in weight as well as small in size. However, the system has to have a depth greater than the focus distance of eyes to enable the eyes to focus on the image displayed.